


Almost Me Again (Almost You)

by roswyrm



Series: "...and then Hamid turned into a weird little lizard boy!" [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Undeath, Gen, cant believe hamid's a scalie, feebleminded!hamid bc im a sucker for feeblemind as a trope, hamid is here but Only Nominally, prague spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: The Cult Of Mars gets their business together a lot quicker, and the LOLOMG has to flee the opera house (and more importantly, Prague) at top speeds so they don't get speared by a bunch of angry paladins!In which Sasha bluffs her way onto a train, Grizzop keeps everyone on track, and Hamid moonlights as a small child.





	Almost Me Again (Almost You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinotorihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotorihime/gifts).



> all credit for this wonderful idea goes to the lovely-as-ever hinotorihime who messaged me like "HAMID BUT HE STAYS A DRAGON" 
> 
> and i went _"y e s"_

Sasha thinks there are worse things than running away from a bunch of paladins that want to kill you with a paladin that wants to keep you alive and a team-member turned boss turned lizard-y. She doesn’t know what those worse things might be, because this is so weird she couldn’t possibly have seen it coming, but. Y’know. That’s just kind of how her life works, these days.

Hamid (and he is still Hamid, despite the scales and the teeth and the itty bitty horns) growls worriedly where he’s tucked up against Sasha’s shoulder. She doesn’t have time to calm him down, saving her breath for running. Grizzop grabs her hand and pulls her along, somehow keeping nearly the exact pace as her, despite his tiny legs. “Train,” he pants, “train station!” 

There’s no train station anywhere in sight. Sasha’s about to waste some breath asking, but a spear shoots past her head. Stupid cult. Stupid Mars. Sasha never liked holy rollers, but she’s beginning to hate these ones especially. Grizzop says, more urgently, _“Where?”_ and oh, that’s what he meant. Hamid growls louder. Sasha hitches the Halfling(?) up higher and yanks Grizzop down into a side street that the paladins will have a hard time fitting into.

They don’t stop for breath though, not when Sasha stumbles, (she can feel her knees creaking and popping every time she bends them) not when Hamid gives a tiny whine and clings so tightly to Sasha that claws pierce her jacket, not when Grizzop trips over something and falls flat on his face. He scrambles back up again, already running.

Sasha skids to a stop outside of the train station she noticed earlier. “Here,” she manages, doubled over and heaving for breath. Hamid continues to cling. Sasha has a hand on his scaly back, keeping him from falling on his back onto the paved road. 

Grizzop doesn’t let her catch her breath, instead pressing his palms flat against her and pushing at her thighs (which, hey, buy her dinner fir– _oh gods, is she turning into Bertie?)_ and insisting, “We need to get out of here! Come on, come on come on come _on!”_ As glad as Sasha is to have someone who won’t take a million years to do anything, it would be nice if Grizzop would let her slow down for maybe two seconds. Hamid makes an anxious noise, and Sasha has to glance down at him to check if he’s still a lizard or if the sheer concern caused by all of the – well, the everything – has morphed him back into a Halfling.

(She’s very relieved to see the itty-bitty horns, honestly. Clutching a weird were-dragon tight to your chest when making your escape is bad enough; clutching a disoriented, worried, and mostly-naked man tight to your chest sounds like the kind of thing Bertie would call a good night out. Sasha refuses to turn into Bertie. Also, she doesn’t know where Hamid’s magic ‘put-on-an-outfit’ sleeves went, and that’s not a conversation she wants to have with him.)

“No animals on train,” presses a tired, heavily accented voice. Grizzop makes a mildly distressed (but mostly frustrated) huff.

Sasha hikes Hamid up again before she realises that Grizzop has two train tickets in his hand, tugging at them. The attendant refuses to let go, glaring at Hamid. Sasha thinks quickly, “Nah, nah, this isn’t an animal, it’s, uh… my… son?” She’s having terrible flashbacks to before Brutor left. (She really hopes Bertie isn’t slowly possessing her. That might be worse than waking up bleeding every morning, with a reminder of him seeping red across her back.) “His dad was proper messed up, and I may’ve drunk a bit too much,” she rambles. Sasha doesn’t know how to talk to people, but she knows how they work. They see someone like her, with an accent like hers, and they assume the worst. Sasha is more than happy enough to let them assume if it helps.

The attendant seems about to call them out on what is clearly a steaming pile of lies when Hamid whines again, sounding very much like a human child, as he nuzzles closer into Sasha’s chest and clings even tighter to her arm. The points of claws push through the leather jacket and into her arm, which hurts, but Sasha is already hurt all over. “He’s, uh,” she explains, “shy. Yeah. Real shy.” Hamid makes another human-like noise of concern. “S’okay, little… man,” she soothes in an approximation of her Aunt Otto. It doesn’t work, and his claws dig in even tighter, but the attendant lets Grizzop yank away the tickets.

As Grizzop starts running off, they bark, “Ah! No! Extra for boy!” Sasha slaps ten gold on the counter and dashes after the paladin. That’s probably enough for a kid’s train ticket, right? Like, maybe even too much? That’s fine; it’ll be fine. Generous is dangerous, generous gets you noticed, but probably not more than a Goblin in shiny armour toting along a single mother and her weird lizard kid already gets you noticed.

The train is pulling away when Sasha catches up. Grizzop leaps for the back of it, scrabbling desperately at the railing and all but toppling into safety. “Hamid,” she pants, “I’m gonna throw you to Grizzop, okay?” Hamid looks at her, looks at Grizzop, and then sticks his head back into her neck. “Nope, no, none of that, c’mon. On three. So I can jump. One,” Hamid clings tighter. Ah, crap, okay. Throwing him now would just make them both fall even further behind, and Sasha really doesn’t want to know what the Cult Of Mars will do to a zombie and a little baby dragon boy. She’s got to jump for both of them. “You’re the worst son ever. _Three!”_

Sasha almost doesn’t make it.

Grizzop’s bony little fingers dig into her back, right where the falcon is, and pull her into the small space at the end of the train. Caboose? Whatever. He doesn’t make her get up, collapsing next to her as they both try to catch their breath. Hamid, who has done nothing helpful since he got turned into a dragon, makes a weird growling noise and nuzzles into Sasha. “Does he,” asks Grizzop between gasps for air, “is this a thing he does? Like the magic? And the claws?” Sasha shakes her head, wordlessly. She wonders if she’s finding it hard to breathe because she’s turning into an undead monster or because that was a _hell_ of a lot of running. 

Grizzop pokes the scaly halfling(??) still on top of her, and Hamid rumbles in protest. Grizzop wrinkles his nose in concern. “Don’t think he likes you, mate,” Sasha points out.

Grizzop laughs breathlessly. “Don’t know if I like him either,” he answers.

_“Rrrrrrr,”_ adds Hamid.

**Author's Note:**

> look forward to more in this au because im ALREADY SO ATTACHED!!!! hmu on tungle @roswyrm and send me prompts for things!!! i won't answer it quickly but i will probably answer it at some point!!!


End file.
